Nieoczekiwany gość
Totalna Porażka: Syberia Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 21 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy '''Chris: '''Nasze finałowa siódemka wzbiła się w przestworza balonami strzelając inne balony i nie tylko ;) Jednak kilka innych czynników np. pogoda... utrudniało im ukończenie wyzwania! Ostatecznie wygrali Patrick i Severin. Na ceremonii opuściła nas Tatiana. Dziś kolejny odcinek! Kto odpadnie? Dowiecie się tego tylko u nas w Totalnej Porażce: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Poranek na Syberii Stołówka Sierra, Muriel i Kinga się stłukły kieliszkami. '''Sierra: '''Dziewczyny, udało nam się dojść do finałowej 6! :D '''Muriel: '''W końcu jesteśmy boskie! ;D '''Kinga: '''Choć z tej naszej trójki to Sierra może mieć większy powód do dumy :) '''Sierra: '''A dlaczego? xD '''Kinga: '''Jak myślisz? :) '''Sierra: '''Chodzi o to, że nie ulegałam wrogom? xD To oczywiste, że tak łatwo mnie nie wezmą! :P '''Kinga: '''To też, ale miałam coś innego na myśli. xD '''Muriel: '''Sierra jest od początku na Syberii, a my zadebiutowałyśmy/powróciłyśmy xD '''Kinga: '''Zgadza się. Chciałam chyba powiedzieć to, co pani :) '''Sierra: '''E tam :) Ważne, że jesteśmy w top6. <3 Może uda się wejść nam do top3, byłoby super! :D '''Kinga: '''No nie wiem czy będzie tak kolorowo ;/ W tej grze Patrick zostaje karty. '''Muriel: '''A pomyśleć, że kiedyś go widziałam w kościele jako ministranta. Nawet często na mszach płakał, a teraz jest dwulicowym gównem :P '''Sierra: '''Widocznie zmienił się tak, jak Cody... Sama nie wierzę, że on mógł mnie tak potraktować :/ '''Kinga: '''Ta, wspominałaś. Współczuję Ci :/ '''Sierra: '''Było minęło, przynajmniej czuję się mądrzejsza o nowe doświadczenia :) '''Muriel: '''I to bardzo ważne! Ja tyle tych doświadczeń miałam, aż ciężko zliczyć xD '''Sierra: '''A jak tam twój utwór Kinga? ;) '''Kinga: '''Tekst już kończę, więc piosenka powinna być za niedługo. '''Sierra: '''To jaki macie cel na dziś? :) '''Kinga: '''Cel na dziś jest tylko jeden xD '''Muriel: '''Wygrać oczywiście ;D I doprowadzić Patricka do porządku, bo on zdecydowanie nie jest sobą. Nie jest już tym chłopcem, który pomagał mi nieść zakupy do mieszkania :( To już jest zupełnie inna osoba, jedynie jego pogodna twarz pozostała. '''Sierra: '''Powiem wam ciekawostkę, że on jeszcze rok taki był :/ '''Kinga: '''Dobra, nie gadajmy o nim, bo robi mi się nie dobrze. '''Staruszka nr 6: '''Proszę, najedzcie się dziewczyny :) Podała im śniadanie. '''Sierra: '''Ooo, szaszłyki! <3 Zajebiście! :) '''Muriel i Kinga: '''Dziękujemy :) '''Muriel: '''Ależ pachną przecudnie! <3 '''Kinga: '''Nom, zachęcają do spożycia. Sierra się nimi delektowała. '''Sierra: '''Dla mnie 10/10 ;) '''Staruszka nr 6: '''Nie lubię lizusów ;p Domek - Pokój Chłopaków Thomas ostrzył nóż, a Patrick niepewnie na niego patrzył. '''Patrick: '''Widzę Thomas, że brakuje ci Tatiany? :/ Współczuję, bo też bym się tak czuł... ALE zawarłbym wtedy sojusz, by o tym nie myśleć :) Thomas przeciął jakąś małą linkę, a potem na Patricka wylała się woda z beczki. Przez co Patrick był cały mocny. A Thomas roześmiał się. '''Patrick: '''CIEBIE POJEBAŁO!? :O '''Thomas: '''Koleś, a kto ci kazał tu być? xD '''Patrick: '''Przecież ja mogłem UMRZEĆ! '''Thomas: '''Rany, zostałbyś kurde zabity wodą (please) Weż, nie wygłupiaj się! Wiesz dobrze, że ze mną nie masz szans! xD '''Patrick: '''Aaa, to już nie brak ci Tatiany? :P '''Thomas: '''Nawet jak jej tu nie ma, to wiem, że przy mnie jest. :) I powiedziała mi o twoich sztuczkach i przekrętach, więc tym bardziej masz u mnie przesrane! :P '''Patrick: '''Szlag ;-; Tymczasowa współpraca na zgodę? :P ... Na zewnątrz Severin sobie czytał w spokoju książkę. Nagle zauważył, jak Patrick został wyrzucony przez okno z pokoju. Szybko do niego pobiegł. '''Severin: '''Patrick, jesteś cały? :/ Pomógł mu wstać. '''Patrick: '''Nic mi nie jest... -.- '''Severin: '''Kto ci to zrobił? Jesteś cały mokry... '''Patrick: '''Jak kto!? Ten cały padalec Thomas! -.- '''Severin: '''On już taki jest, nie przejmuj się nim. '''Patrick: '''Nie mam zamiaru :) '''Severin: '''Kto jest naszym następnym celem? Thomas? :) '''Patrick: '''Nie... Go zostawimy sobie na deser ;D Którąś z dziewczyn, najlepiej Kingę! '''Severin: '''A dlaczego akurat nią? '''Patrick: '''Ona pewnie dowodzi sojuszem dziewczyn... z tego co zauważyłem. '''Severin: '''Skąd to wiesz? '''Patrick: '''No chyba Sierra czy Muriel nie... Są na to zbyt głupie! (please) '''Severin: '''Masz rację, ale jeszcze to przemyślę. '''Patrick: '''Pewnie, że mam rację... '''Patrick: Najpierw Kinga, potem Thomas, następnie Severin i zostaną same idiotki, które łatwo wykończyć. Już czuję ten smak miliona! B) Chris: '''(dyktafon) Zaczynamy wyzwanie!!! Udajcie się na zachodnią stronę wzgórza! Pronto! B) Wyzwanie Uczestnicy znaleźli się już na ścieżce prowadzącej na szczyt wzgórza. '''Chris: '''Waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem jest spacerem na szczyt tego wzgórza. <3 Kto dotrze pierwszy na górę wygra i zadecyduje kto z pozostałej piątki odpadnie. '''Patrick: Ciekawe... :) Thomas: '''Dobra, gdzie jest haczyk? :P '''Chris: '''Tylko to musicie zrobić xDDD '''Severin: '''Widocznie tyle, więc łatwo i szybko pójdzie :) '''Muriel: '''Ja tam coś czuję, że ta ścieżka jest... '''Chris i Muriel: '''Pełna pułapek! Muriel dała Chrisowi torbą po łapach. '''Muriel: '''Starszej osobie się nie przerywa! :P '''Chris: '''Auć! Moja skromna osoba i Muriel mamy rację - na ścieżce jest wiele pułapek, które NA PEWNO poznanie w drodze na wzgórze. Na dodatek z góry będziemy na was staczać wielkie, śnieżne kule, by było bardziej zabawne ;D Tak, więc radzę być ostrożnym! I jak wam się podoba? :D '''Thomas: '''Gorszego wyzwania już nie było? xD '''Sierra: '''Akurat to mi się podoba <3 '''Kinga: '''A co w tym niby fajnego? Nie wiadomo jakie to pułapki są i w ogóle! '''Patrick: '''Chris!!! '''Chris: '''Co drzesz ryja? (please) '''Patrick: '''A można dostać się na górę nie chodząc po ścieżce? '''Chris: '''Nie! Po ścieżce trzeba iść, bo inaczej wykluczam z wyzwania! ;D '''Patrick: '''Nieważne... ;-; '''Chris: '''Gotowi? Świerszcz... '''Chris: '''Eh... To start! Pobiegli. ... Muriel i Kinga zatrzymały biegnącą Sierrę. '''Sierra: '''Co jest? :) '''Kinga: '''Razem jest zawsze raźniej, a jak będziemy współpracować to przejdziemy wszystkie pułapki :) '''Muriel: '''No dobra, dobra Kinga. Ale wygrać może tylko jedna osoba. :P '''Kinga: '''Wiem, ale przecież w zależności, która z nas wygra i tak eliminujemy Patricka! :) '''Sierra: '''Kinga ma rację, bo w końcu zwycięzca wybiera zwycięzcę! <3 '''Muriel: '''Zgodzę się z wami dziewczyny :) Blado tylko będzie, jak wygra Patrick... Trzeba go pilnować, by nie wygrał! ;-; '''Kinga: '''Patrickiem akurat zajmie się Thomas ;D Nie zależy mu na wygraniu tego wyzwania, więc nie musiałam długo prosić xD '''Sierra: '''O coś się go jeszcze pytałaś? :) '''Kinga: '''Aaa, poza tym o jego samopoczuciu po eliminacji Tatiany ;/ '''Sierra: '''Mhm :( I co powiedział? '''Kinga: '''Odpowiedział mi, że jest mu jej brak, ale jakoś sobie z tym radzi. '''Sierra: '''To dobrze w sumie. Choć uważam, że on to odczuwa, ale pokazuje tego przed innymi. '''Kinga: '''Też tak myślę. '''Muriel: '''Dziewczyny, stoimy w miejscu, a inni już ruszyli ;/ '''Sierra: '''To się zagadałyśmy xDDD To co dziewczyny? W drogę! Zaczęły kierować się do wzgórza. ... Thomas podążał za Patrickiem. '''Patrick: '''Czemu za mną chodzisz kretynie? -.- '''Thomas: '''Sam nie wiem, bo może lubię!? :P '''Patrick: '''Jasne. Pewnie znowu planujesz mi dokuczyć... '''Thomas: '''A czemu od razu dochodzisz do takich wniosków? xDDD Patrick, but ci się rozwiązał! '''Patrick: '''CO!? Rety... Patrick się schylił, a Thomas kopnął go w tyłek, po czym Patrick upadł na glebę. '''Thomas: '''Heh! Jaki z ciebie fajtłapa xDDD Patrick wstał. '''Patrick: '''Wiedz, że ja się zemszczę! Dostaniesz ode mnie taką nauczkę, że się nie pozbierasz... '''Thomas: '''No kurde wszystko fajnie tylko nie zauważyłeś jednego :) '''Patrick: '''Czego niby!? '''Thomas: '''Mrówki po tobie chodzą! xD '''Patrick: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Pomocy! Mrówki po mnie chodzą!!!!!!!!!!! Zaczął biec i otrząsać mrówki od siebie. Po chwili wpadł na bombę. '''Thomas: '''Uuu, ale wystrzeliła xD W stronę Thomasa toczyła się wielka kula śnieżna. On ją przeskoczył. '''Thomas: '''Uff, tylko na tyle cię stać MacLean!? xDDD ... Na samej górze wzgórza Chris popija koktajl, a Staruszki zrzucają śnieżne kule. '''Chris: '''Słyszałyście Thomasa!? Tylko na tyle was stać? (please) '''Staruszka nr 1: '''Ty chyba nie wiesz ile mamy lat! -.- '''Staruszka nr 4: '''Sam spróbuj dźwigać tak ciężkie kule tutaj! My musiałyśmy je ulepić ;-; '''Staruszka nr 2: '''Mi już zaczyna sił brakować :/ Robię to tylko dlatego, bo Chris obiecał nam większą zapłatę niż zazwyczaj. '''Chris: '''Sorry, ale panie nie zasłużyły na więcej kasy za odcinek. Ociągacie się :P '''Staruszki: '''CO TAKIEGO!?!? '''Staruszka nr 1: '''Dajemy z siebie wszystko, a ty tylko popijasz tego drinka! Dziś tym bardziej na to zasłużyliśmy. To jest po prostu... '''Staruszka nr 3: '''Dziadostwo! -.- '''Staruszka nr 2: '''Wydaje mi się czy dopadł mnie ból mięśni? :/ '''Staruszka nr 1: '''Nie pomagaj mu! Idziemy coś sobie zjeść w stołówce. '''Staruszki: '''Racja! Poszli sobie. '''Chris: '''CO!? Wracać! Nie zatrzymały się. '''Chris: '''No szlag... -.- Chris niechętnie zaczął zrzucać kule ze wzgórza. '''Chris: '''Co one sobie myślą? (please) Żałosne... ... Severin pobiegł w kierunku leżącego Patricka. '''Severin: '''Ziom, wszystko dobrze!? Patrick krzyknął na widok wielkiej kuli śnieżnej kierującej się w ich kierunku. Severin uciekł zabierając Patricka. '''Patrick i Severin: '''Uff! '''Severin: '''Co są w ogóle stało? '''Patrick: '''Thomas chciał mnie zabić :'( '''Severin: '''Nie wierzę, że upadł aż tak nisko... '''Patrick: '''On nie może wygrać! -.- '''Severin: '''Co planujesz? '''Patrick: '''Na razie nic. Cierpliwości... '''Thomas: '''Ej, chodźcie tutaj do mnie! '''Severin: '''Ciekawe czego chce. '''Patrick: '''Za chwilę się przekonamy (please) Podeszli do niego. '''Patrick: '''To czego od nas chcesz? :P '''Thomas: '''Tylko się zapytać o to, czy nie macie ochoty na męski sojusz? ;) '''Severin: '''Poważnie? :O '''Patrick: '''Ty tam na serio? :P '''Thomas: '''Hahaha, nie! :P Zaczęła tryskać na nich farba z dołu. '''Patrick: '''Fuu... Po to nas tu zawołał!!! -.- '''Severin: '''No nieładnie... '''Patrick: '''Boże, a przed tym wyzwaniem prałem tą koszulkę :( '''Thomas: '''To wypierzesz ją ponownie... w swoim domu! xDDD Thomas pobiegł przed siebie. Wtem nagle wpadł w ruchome piaski, które go zaczęły wciągać. '''Thomas: '''JPRDL!!! Co ze mnie za kretyn! -.- Severin i uśmiechnięty Patrick podeszli niego. '''Patrick: '''Heh, co my tu widzimy!? :) Thomas w opałach! <3 '''Thomas: '''Radzę ci zamknąć ryja, bo jak się stąd wydostanę to nie ręczę za siebie :P '''Patrick: '''A co możesz mi zrobić? Od kiedy straciłeś Tatianę jesteś cieniem samego siebie ;D '''Thomas: '''Kurwa, zamknij się! Severin, pomóż mi! '''Severin: '''Nie, zachowujesz się okrutnie do nas. Masz nauczkę :) '''Thomas: '''Ty Severin sobie nie pozwalaj, bo jeszcze jeszcze nie wiesz jaki mogę być okrutny! -.- '''Severin: '''Spadaj :P '''Patrick: '''Idziemy dalej!? '''Severin: '''Jasne. Patrick i Severin udali się na górę. '''Thomas: '''No co za kurwy! ;-; ... Sierra, Muriel i Kinga są całe w śmierdzących ciuchach. '''Muriel: '''No tego już za wiele... '''Kinga: '''Chcą widoczne nas wykończyć tym wyzwaniem... Sorry, że naraziłam was na ten smród :/ '''Muriel: '''E tam! Szybko kąpiel i po smrodzie :) '''Sierra: '''A poza tym lepiej, jak wszystkie jesteśmy w tym. I nic się nie stało Kinga, uważaj i trzymaj się nas ;) '''Kinga: '''Racja i dzięki :) '''Muriel: '''Dziewczyny, naszego wulgarnego przystojniaka piaski wciągają! '''Thomas: '''No muszę przyznać, że umie pani mnie kurde nazwać xDDD '''Sierra: '''Thomas, jakim cudem wpadłeś? Nie spodziewałabym się tego po tobie :O '''Thomas: '''Rozluźnienie po kawale na Patricku sprawiło, że kurwa tego nie zauważyłem xD Sierra rzuciła Thomasowi linę, dzięki której Thomas wyszedł z piasków. '''Thomas: '''A jeszcze mnie musiał dobić Severin -.- '''Kinga: '''To Severin współpracuje z Patrickiem!? '''Thomas: '''Wychodzi na to, że tak... '''Sierra: '''Pewnie Patrick obiecał mu coś, a on mu zaufał. '''Thomas: '''Krótko mówiąc naiwny :P '''Kinga: '''Nom. Kula śnieżna zmierzała w ich kierunku. Sierra wyszła jej na przeciw i jednym uderzeniem skruszyła ją. '''Muriel: '''Następnym razem ja tak spróbuję xDDD '''Thomas: '''A na wzgórze coraz bliżej... ... Chris już ledwo zrzucił kolejną kulę. '''Chris: '''One miały rację... Teraz mam nauczkę i muszę się męczyć... :/ Chris zrzucił następną kulę. '''Chris: '''Całe szczęście, ze już dochodzą na górę... Kolejną kulę zrzucił już ktoś inny. '''Chris: '''Hę!? Odwrócił się i ujrzał Szefa Hatcheta. '''Chris: '''Szefie wróciłeś!? :O '''Szef: '''Ta. Zadowolony!? '''Chris: '''Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo! Chris uścisnął Szefa. '''Szef: '''Spokojnie mi tu! Chris go puścił. '''Chris: '''Pomógłbyś mi? :) '''Szef: '''Głupie pytanie... PEWNIE! ;D Zaczął zrzucać w szybkim tempie kule. ... Do szczytu wzgórza zbliżali się już Patrick i Severin. '''Patrick: '''Już prawie!!! Prawie!!! :D '''Severin: '''O nie! '''Patrick: '''Co takiego? :P '''Severin: '''Patrz na to! Widać było, że w ich kierunku stacza się kilka kul. '''Patrick: '''To co robimy!? '''Severin: '''Biegnij za mną! Severin pobiegł, a tuż za nim Patrick. Ominęli kilka kul, ale na jedną z nich wpadł Patrick. Został przez nią zgnieciony. Severin udał się, by mu pomóc. '''Patrick: '''Idź na górę! Mną się nie przejmuj! '''Patrick: Ponieważ i tak zostanę w grze (demoniczny śmiech) Severin posłuchał Patricka i zmierzał na górę. ... Chris: 'Poważnie nie zapomniałeś? Miło mi to słyszeć :) '''Szef: '''Co by nie było to i tak brakowałoby mi pracy z tobą :P '''Chris: '''Oj tam... xD Rozmowę przerwało im przybycie Severina. '''Chris: '''Dlaczego w tym momencie?! '''Severin: '''Nie wiem, bo tak mi się chciało xDDD Cześć Szefie! :) '''Chris: '(głośnik) Severin wygrał i zdecyduje o dzisiejszej eliminacji! Reszta może sobie darować drogę na górę i szykować się na ceremonię! ;) '''Thomas: '''Ja pierdolę to!!! Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witajcie uczestnicy! Dziś jest wyjątkowy dzień, bo Szef wrócił do programu! <3 '''Sierra: '''Może z tego powodu nie będzie eliminacji? :D '''Chris: '''Chciałabyś... Eliminacja będzie! ;) '''Uczestnicy: '''Eh... '''Chris: '''Severin wygrał wyzwanie, więc to on dokona wyboru wyeliminowanej osoby. Kto to będzie? Zależy to od Ciebie :) '''Severin: '''Muszę powiedzieć, że bardzo długo nad tym myślałem. Ogólnie bez urazy, bo każdego z was w jakimś stopniu szanuję... '''Thomas: '''Skończ z tym i przechodź do konkretów! :P '''Chris: '''Właśnie... SZYBKO! '''Severin: '''Podjąłem decyzję, że program opuści... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Kinga! '''Muriel i Sierra: '''NIE!!! :( '''Kinga: '''Cóż, moja przygoda z Syberią kończy się już :/ Miło było wrócić, by trochę jeszcze tu pobyć :) Trzymajcie się dziewczyny! '''Sierra: '''Trzymaj się! I bądź spokojna, Ten ktoś dostanie nauczkę za niedługo ;D '''Kinga: '''Już nie mogę się doczekać xD '''Muriel: '''Wracaj cała do domu i zdrowia życzę przede wszystkim ;) '''Kinga: '''Racja proszę pani, bo zdrowie najważniejsze :) Pożegnała się z uczestnikami, po czym udała się do Armaty Wstydu. ... Pojawiła się już w armacie. '''Kinga: '''I znowu jestem w tej zakurzonej armacie... :P Chris ją wystrzelił. '''Chris: '''Już nie ma cię! xDDD Zostało ich tylko pięciu!!! Co wydarzy się dalej? Kto odpadnie? Dowiecie się tego oglądając następne odcinki... '''Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu